Lewys Penrose
Lewys Penrose, called the "Lord of Flowers," is the current Lord of Parchments in the Stormlands. History Born to Lord Quartney Penrose and his wife Lady Emma Marbrand in 484AL, Lord Lewys was quick noted as a child with a delicate constitution. Much of his childhood was spent within the walls of the Castle of Parchments, unable to go out and explore and play with the other children. His mother was always very protective of him, and tended on him every moment of the day. She even ordered a small palanquin for him to be carried about in to spare him from taxing himself, and to block out the "evil odors" that so plagued the air. His father had less patience for his weak constitution. Noting that on many occassions Lewys seemed to play it up and make it seem much worse than it appeared. It had been custom for centuries that the future Heir to Parchments would be raised as a proper knight, skilled in arms and swordsmanship. And though Lewys proved to be skilled with a blade on the few occasions he was made to practice he always preferred an old book or the Maester's stories to hard steel. After his father's departure to fight in the Ascent of the Lion, Lewys was knighted in the castle's Sept (Though in truth it was more of a show, a formality than anything he truly earned.) Nevertheless he took his knightly duties very seriously (To an almost ridiculous extent), and often would venture out in his palanquin to do honourable deeds (Usually feeding the smallfolk or administering orders for the town's officials) for his folk. Important Events First Era Lewys inherited the Stormlands after the death of his father. Second Era Lord Lewys cast out all the merchants, smallfolk, and shops from within the walls of his castle, replacing them instead with massive gardens. Fourth''' Era''' Lewys counselled peace during the Council of Storm's End during the War of the False King, earning the ire of many of the Stormlords who desired a more aggressive stratagem. During the course of the council the feud already existing between the Penroses and Lady Alysanne Rogers. After the council Lewys revealed his ongoing plans to build a new harbour for the Stormlands in the new town of Papers, ''built after he had Parchments converted into a veritable garden. '''Fourth Era' After the end of the War of the False King, Lady Emma began to experience worse fits of madness, forcing Lewys and Sansa to return early from the feast at King's Landing. After hosting Lord Orys Connington and Dagon Greyjoy at Parchments for a week or so, an event which culminated in the murder of Vickon Ironmaker by Dagon, the Penroses once more left their family's seat to attend the wedding feast of Corliss Caron and Cassana Connington Storm's End. There Lewys promised himself to court Lord Staedmon's daughter in exchange for Lord Staedmon's aid, after the feast he and Sansa began a romance upon the Water Lily, the Penrose's chief ship. Family Members Quartney Penrose, father (deceased) Emma Marbrand, mother Sansa Penrose, sister Quotes "What is he a young virgin? Lords, these days are far more fit to wear gowns instead of armors. Let us women handle the rest." - Alys Caron "...''I shall do my best to avoid flowery language. But as your graces no doubt have noticed...I do so love the damn things." - ''Lewys at the feast of Queen Danae Targaryen "''It is my belief that a man who prefers to speak with a blade must be lacking something in the head..." - ''Lewys, speaking to Ser Argrave Morrigen ''"Such a sweet man. It's unfortunate that no one really shares his views..." - ''Sybelle Swann, on Lewys ''“Lewys Penrose...and that’s not his wife, it’s his sister, Sansa.” - ''King Damon on the Penroses Category:Character Category:Penrose Category:Stormlands